pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save Ryder's Robot
- Albanian= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagewidth = 210 | imagecaption = Title card featuring Ryder | airdate = January 10, 2014 March 7, 2014 March 14, 2014 March 21, 2014 March 27, 2014 May 2, 2014 August 2, 2014 October 23, 2014 September 28, 2015 March 4, 2016 | overall = 35 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Super Pup" | next = "Pups Go All Monkey"}} "Pups Save Ryder's Robot" is the second segment of the 19th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. When Ryder's new robot pup goes haywire, the pups must stop it so Ryder can fix it. If they don't hurry, bad things could happen. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Mr. Porter *Robo-Dog (first appearance) The episode opens from the perspective of Robo-Dog, having just been activated as Ryder finishes making the last of his modifications in building it. Rocky questions if the robot is working and Ryder responds with uncertainty, deciding to test the robot by using its complementary remote control. Ryder instructs Robo-Dog to walk, which Robo-Dog does accordingly while barking. Ryder is excited with the success and tests Robo-Dog further by getting it to sit (which Robo-Dog accomplishes without error). Skye and Rubble walk over and compliment Ryder's robot, before Ryder commands it to dig. Robo-Dog digs with ease, to Rubble's shock. When it doesn't come back to the surface, Skye, Rubble and Ryder wonder where Robo-Dog went. A short distance away, Robo-Dog emerges from the ground directly into Zuma's pup-house, knocking Zuma both awake and into the open. Zuma is surprised with Robo-Dog's sudden appearance and Ryder comes over to apologize for the disturbance. Ryder then tries Robo-Dog's flight mechanism, which works perfectly. After it lands, Marshall comes by and questions what else the robot can do. Ryder responds by saying Robo-Dog should be super fast, to which Marshall confidently states that he is faster. Marshall decides to race Robo-Dog, and Chase brings out his megaphone to start it. During the race, Marshall repeatedly trips, but otherwise keeps pace with Robo-Dog while getting supportive cheers from the sidelines by the other pups. Midway through, Ryder activates turbo-mode and Robo-Dog zooms well ahead of Marshall. Determined to keep up, Marshall runs his fastest but stumbles on a hedge. Robo-Dog wins the race while speeding past Ryder and stopping, while Marshall ends up knocking Ryder off-balance; ultimately falling onto Robo-Dog. Rocky rushes over and worries about Robo-Dog, while Marshall points out its mangled antenna. Robo-Dog begins to go haywire, digging many holes before eventually failing to come back up. Ryder states that he cannot control the robot with the remote (due to the malfunctioning antenna), and everyone worries about where Robo-Dog went and what it might do. Meanwhile at Porter's Café, Mr. Porter is serving an outdoor customer a Porter Burger. Just as the customer is about to take a bite, Robo-Dog flies by and steals it from his grasp. It then crashes through the fruit stand and causes many pieces of fruit to land on Mr. Porter's and the customer's heads in the style of fruit hats. In the air, Robo-Dog discards the burger onto a car's windshield and flies around City Hall, terrifying residents including Mayor Goodway, who launches herself into a flower bush. She then immediately contacts Ryder about the situation and Ryder admits that it was his own Robo-Dog. The mayor instructs him to stop it, to which Ryder responds by summoning the PAW Patrol. As the pups head to the Lookout, Marshall warns Rocky of the holes in the ground before falling in one himself. The other pups all run up together, tripping over Marshall's head, into Rocky, and into the elevator as a dogpile. In the observatory, Ryder mentions the pups' knowledge on the malfunctioning Robo-Dog, and explains to them the messes it has already made around Adventure Bay. Ryder's solution is to capture it and use a power switch on the attached pup tag to shut Robo-Dog down, and later fix it. In order to do this, he calls on Skye to locate Robo-Dog as quickly as possible, and Rocky to come up with and build something to catch it. Ryder asks all the other pups to help clean up the mess Robo-Dog has left around town before deploying. Skye flies to City Hall and spots Chickaletta and the Mayor, who points her in the direction Robo-Dog had headed. Not seeing Robo-Dog at City Hall, Skye informs Ryder and continues searching. Ryder then spots Robo-Dog himself, and notices it flying toward the water tower. Moments later, Robo-Dog crashes unhindered through the water tower; punching two holes in it as it spills its contents. Katie is later shown trying to get Cali to take a bath, unsuccessfully. While struggling to get Cali into the tub, Robo-Dog bursts through the wall; causing Katie to jump into the filled bathtub in shock. Robo-Dog later exits via the ceiling. Skye spots Robo-Dog soon after as it flies frantically through the air, and gives chase. At Mr. Porter's restaurant, Zuma and Rubble help collect all of the fruit spilled by Robo-Dog and return it to the fruit stand. Just as they finish, Robo-Dog flies through it, scattering food everywhere and knocking over Mr. Porter in the process. Rocky and Ryder soon visit the scene and get told Robo-Dog's direction by the pups. Skye finds Robo-Dog yet again, heading for her helicopter, and is asked by Ryder to get it close to Rocky's truck. She agrees to do what she can. Meanwhile down on land, Rocky sets up his catapult to launch a magnet in the hopes of it sticking to Robo-Dog and providing Skye with a surface to attach her hook to. As Robo-Dog passes by, the magnet is successfully attached to Robo-Dog and Skye deploys her hook. On the second try, Skye manages to capture Robo-Dog and bring it down to land. Ryder shuts down Robo-Dog and states sadly that he'll have to work on improvements. Rocky runs in with a recycled antenna and gives it to Ryder to act as a replacement for the broken one. Ryder switches the antennae and reboots Robo-Dog, with positive results. Everyone is happy and excited to play with the fixed Robo-Dog, and afterward there is a montage of their fun and games. The episode ends with Marshall dancing synchronously with Robo-Dog, and later falling on it after a tailspin. Everyone is momentarily worried about Robo-Dog's condition, but to everyone's relief, Robo-Dog (and its antenna), is perfectly fine. *Look for and catch Robo-Dog. *Make a contraption to launch a magnet; find something to replace the broken antenna-tail. + + + *Clean up the damage that Robo-Dog had caused. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Puppy Palooza DVD.jpg|link=Puppy Palooza|''Puppy Palooza'' Pups Save Christmas DVD Cover.jpg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Canadian DVD)|''Pups Save Christmas'' (Kaboom!) Щенячий патруль Большие гонки DVD.jpg|link=Большие гонки|Большие гонки PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Sauvetage express DVD.jpg|link=Sauvetage express (DVD)|''Sauvetage express'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują superpsa DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują superpsa|''Pieski ratują superpsa'' PAW Patrol Den store kakekonkurransen & andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Big Cake Competition|'' Den store kakekonkurransen'' Патролне шапе Сезона 1 ДВД 6 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 6|''Сезона 1 ДВД 6'' 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功4 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功4|汪汪隊立大功4 パウ・パトロール イースターのたまごをさがせ DVD.jpg|link=イースターのたまごをさがせ|イースターのたまごをさがせ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Save Ryder's Robot's Pages Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Skye is a first responder (S1) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S1) Category:No backup responders Category:Other tasks are performed Category:Robo-Dog needs rescuing Category:Ryder is on the title card Category:All pups are used Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Scott Albert (S1) Category:2014 Episodes